A Very Possible Birthday
by KPFAN3617
Summary: It's Ron's birthday and Kim is planning something special for BF/BF Ron Stoppable but does someone else have the same idea? Will an unexpected event change Kim's plans? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. All rights are owned by Disney.**_

_**Author note: I hope you guys enjoy this story:) if you guys haven't notice, or this is your first story your reading from me, I always am foreshadowing and leave clues to what happens next. that's why it sometimes takes me a while to update my stories so keep an eye out for those. But anyway I'll leave you to it. ENJOY- KPFAN :) ( Revised 9/28/2013)**_

** Chapter One : It was like any other day**

It was like any other day in Middleton. Our favorite Red-headed teen heroine, _Kim Possible_, was at the Middleton Mall with her best gal pal Monique shopping at their usual spot, Club Banana.

"What do you think Monique?" Kim asked while picking up the latest installment of cargo pants Club Banana had.

" About you're plan to throw Ron a birthday party?" she said putting the sweater she had in her hand down " or the cargo pants?" Monique asked smirking at Kim.

" Both" Kim responded. She put the cargo pants on her waist to see how it would look.

" Girlfriend I say take them" Monique said staring at the cargo pants Kim had "As for Homeboy's party idea, I say it is a swell idea."

"You really think?" Kim asked.

" Of course I do!I'm sure Ron would love it!" Monique said picking up a green button up blouse.

"Are you sure?" Kim said with a smile on her face but still sounding unsure.

" Now would I lie to you?" Monique said

" Guess not" Kim said smiling at her" I got the party green light from the rents' yesterday. I just have to keep Ron busy till the party."

" And Ron has no idea?" Monique asked

" Nope" Kim said with a smirk.

KP

Somewhere in the outskirts of the Nevada desert, Adrena Lynn was diving a black stolen SUV heading her way to Middleton.

" Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible I'm coming for you" She said out load to herself. "Things are going to get... Freaky" she smirked laughing while stepping on the gas petal

KP

" Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yelled " My grandma can run faster than that! Let's see some hustle!"

Ron was holding on the football trying to dodge his teammates tackles. Once he was able to make the touchdown he removed his helmet dropping it on the ground and putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

" Good Job out there Stoppable" Mr. Barkin said walking towards Ron.

"Thanks Mr. B. I do what I can" Ron said giving Mr. Barkin his signature goofy smile.

" Alright Let's lock and load people! hit the showers!" Mr. Barkin yelled at the rest of the team.

The rest of the team grabbed their stuff and started walking to the locker room. Ron picked up his helmet and was about to start walking himself to the locker room when he saw his girlfriend on the stands waving at him smiling.

" Hey there KP!" Ron said walking her way. " I didn't see you and the squad today. No practice?" he asked

" I called off practice today" Kim said which made Ron give her a confused look.

"Why would you...?"

"Since half of the squad weren't going to able to attend practice I decided it would be best for it to be canceled you know, just for today" Kim said

"Oh I see" Ron said " Well Kim I gotta go hit the showers but I'll be back in a flash" he said smiling at her.

"Alright with me" Kim said goofing around

"I'm sure Rufus will keep me company. Isn't that right Rufus?" Kim said to Ron's pet naked mole rat. The naked mole rat smiled at Kim and Ron nodding his head in agreement.

" Cool. I'll be back and We'll officially kick off my birthday weekend of fun" Ron enthusiastically said.

"Sounds spankin'" Kim said. They gave each other a kiss and Ron started to run to catch up with the rest of team to the locker rooms.

KP

Kim and Ron were holding hands walking to Bueno Nacho.

"So soon-to-be birthday boy" Kim said "What do you want for you birthday?"

"Kim we talked about this" Ron said " Just as long as I get to spend the day with my dream girl then I'll have the Bon-diggitist birthday I can ever imagine"

" C'mon you must want something?" Kim teased " A new video game? The Bricks of Fury saga collection? tell me! " Kim said giving Ron her puppy dog pout.

" No fair Kim!" Ron said smiling " I'm telling you that's what I want, no need to take out the big guns" Ron laughed seeing Kim smiling at him. "Besides I have all of those things. All I want is to spend the day with you" Ron said giving Kim a kiss.

" Fine" Kim said " I set a day of activities for us to do tomorrow. I also told Wade we wouldn't be available tomorrow so you don't have to worry about our day being interrupted by missions"

" Kim" Ron said in a surprised tone" I don't mind if Wade calls us for a mission tomorrow."

" Don't worry Ronnie I told Wade unless it is a omega-triple major mission than he can reach us. Other than that" Kim said bringing herself closer to her BF/BF " We have the day free of missions to do anything you want"

" Well since you put it like that" Ron said smiling " It wouldn't be so bad to have a mission free day" He smiled his goofy smile at her.

" hm umm" Kim said smiling at Ron " Now C'mon I can use some Nacholiousness" Kim said opening the Bueno Nacho doors.

KP

Ron's special day was becoming to be the greatest day Ron had ever had. He woke up to a happy birthday call from Kim. He could hear she just woke up and was still half asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kim waking up and the first thing she did was wish him a happy birthday after all Kim wasn't a morning person. He got up from bed with Rufus, in his own way,wishing Ron a happy birthday. When he was done getting dressed he walked down stairs to see his parents and Kim waiting for him. They sang him happy birthday and congratulated him. Kim gave Ron a passionate kiss and rushed him out the door.

When Kim Possible says she has a day plan for you she isn't kidding. She treated Ron to breakfast at Bueno Nacho, then she took him to the movies to watch **T_he Finger Guy Two_ **and lastly she took him to the batting cages. Ron knew Kim was bored out of her mind and told her anything else she wanted to do with him was okay but Kim wouldn't hear of it.

"It's YOUR BIRTHDAY Ron Stoppable!" Kim said " and if you want to be here than we're going to be here. Besides We're going to have fun here at the cage bats" She said forcing a smile.

KP

"KP, you shouldn't have gone through all this terrible to plan everything today" Ron said on the car ride home.

"So not the Drama Ron" Kim said " all I want is for your birthday to be perfect. You deserve it"

" Perfect! Kim, it hurricane rocks!" Ron said

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so far" Kim said smiling at her BF/BF.

"So far? KP what are you planning?" Ron asked in a teasing tone " What more can you possibility give me? I already got the perfect day with the perfect girl"

" AW Ron" Kim blushed

"You know your the badicalist girlfriend like ever right?" Ron asked Kim giving her his goofy smile.

" Aw Ron that's so sweet" She smiled at him.

She parked the sloth in front of Ron's house.

"Pick me in my place in an hour okay?" Kim said in her most innocent "I'm not planning anything" tone.

" Sure KP" Ron said " I'll see you in an hour than"

He gave a Kim a good-bye kiss and step outside of the car.

"See you later then Ron" Kim said as she put the car in gear.

During their conversation they had no idea that someone in a black SUV was watching them. She clenched her hands on the wheel, stopping herself from pressing the gas petal and running over the blonde. She wouldn't do that though, she had plans for the two teens and she wasn't going to ruin them with a stupid stunt liking running Ron over. She simply smiled a wicked smile and watched the teens saying their goodbye and going their separate ways.

KP

Ron got out of the shower and tossed his dirty clothes on the floor of his room. Ron grabbed his bowling shirt and pants putting them on. When he was done he grabbed his keys and put them inside his pocket closing his bedroom door. Ron was very excited for the surprise Kim had in store for him when he locked the front door of his house. He didn't know what his BF/GF had prepared for him that he couldn't wait to go over to pick her up.

he was about to start walking towards the direction where Kim lived when he spotted a black SUV parked right in front of him. He didn't pay much attention to the vehicle seeing nothing odd with that and started walking towards the sidewalk but when he saw a black ball being tossed in front of him he started to get a bad feeling .

"What the..."

The black ball in a blink of an eye opened itself to release the knock out gas contained inside.

"What's that odor..." Ron said half conscious. Ron fell on the floor completely knocked out. Adrena Lynn got out of the SUV laughing at her success.

"Ha-ha I knew this would easy but this is just ridiculous!"Adrena Lynn laughed putting Ron inside the SUV.


End file.
